parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille)
Cast: *Woody - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Buzz Lightyear - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Jessie - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rex - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bullseye - Dumbo *Slinky Dog - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Mr. Potato Head - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Potato Head - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *The Alien Trio - Lucky, Rolly, and Penny (101 Dalmatians) *Barbie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Ken - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Andy Davis - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Adult Andy Davis - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Baby Molly Davis - Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Young Molly Davis - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Mrs. Davis - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Buster - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Adult Buster - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Samantha Roberts - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Adult Sid Phillips - Jafar (Aladdin) *Bonnie Anderson - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Mrs. Anderson - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Trixie - Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) *Dolly - Nellie Brie (An American Tail) *Buttercup - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Pricklepants - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Chuckles - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) *Peas in a Pod - Bucky, Quillo, and Spike (Over The Hedge) *Totoro - Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) *Chunk - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Stretch - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Sparks - Fender Pinwheel (Robots) *Big Baby - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Nigel (Rio) *Jack in the Box - Quasimodo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Bookworm - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Lotso Huggin Bear - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Chatter Phone - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Young Lotso Huggin Bear - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Daisy - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Lotso Huggin Bear Replacement - Dinah (Alice In Wonderland) Scenes: # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 2 - Andy's Grown Up (aka Prince Philip) # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 6 - Timothy Leaves/Rough Play # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 7 - Playtime With Bonnie (Melody) # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 9 - Prince John's Offer # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 10 - I See Andy (Prince Phillip)/Locked Up # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 11 - Mickey's Story of Prince John # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 12 - Daybreak # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 13 - Timothy's Advice from a Robot # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 15 - Danny's Closet/Prison Riot # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 16 - Spanish Bernard # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 18 - Dump/End Of The Line # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 20 - Goodbye Andy (Prince Phillip) # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) # Character Story 3 (PierrickCanalFamille) Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:PierrickCanalFamille